zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Z
|birthplace = Mythsetia Veil |nationality = Mythsetian |hair = Dark blue, green streaks |eye = Green |skin = White, pale blue |scale = Light blue |height = 4"5' (137.2 cm) |weight = 110 lbs. (49.9 kg) |father = Hydra |mother = Adalinda |siblings = Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost and Pine |uncle = Azreal |affiliation = G.U.N., House of Mythos, Mythsetia Veil, Team Scales |friends = Silver, Blaze, Kit, Ezo, Kabuto, Kuwaga, Tai, Momo |loveinterest = Shadow the Hedgehog |enemies = Iblis, Mephiles, Solaris, Garnett, Dr. Eggman |ability = Flight |powers = Lightning control, weather manipulation, titan transformation |skills = Expert martial arts, tactical planning, sniper |weaknesses = |equipment = Cane with concealed blade, lightning powered rifle, Chaos Emerald locator |ancestor = Mythos |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = Whitewash}} Z''' (ズィー Zii), also called '''Future Azure, is the future version of Azure the Dragon that appears in Whitewash. She is a 216 year old female Mythsetian dragon living in a post apocalyptic world that has been ruined by Iblis' flames. Her appearance is relatively the same as her 16 year old self, except she is much taller, has longer hair and horns and larger wings. During the events of Whitewash, Z comes face to face with not only Shadow, but her past self and with her assistance, Solaris is defeated. However, after Solaris is erased from history, Z is evidently rewritten to fit the new timeline. Personality Unlike her 16 year old present day counterpart, Z is far more mature, tough and serious, having experienced the hardships of survival and war against Iblis, fighting for her life everyday. She is a tactical and dedicated leader, but can make harsh decisions, which are nonetheless the decisions that nobody else may have the heart to make. She is dedicated to keeping people safe from Iblis' flames and altering the past to avoid the future she has come to live in. She has also developed a smoking addiction. Her innocent crush on Shadow has now turned into a burning love for him and she does not care much whether he reciprocates or not; she is simply happy to be around him. She appears to be good friends with Silver as well. However, Silver seems unaware of his heritage, so it is likely Z has not shared the information with him. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Z is gifted with great magical potential stemming from her family bloodline. Due to the post-apocalyptic future she lives in, Z has had to adapt to the savage world. Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' From her Mythos heritage, Z inherited the power of elemental manipulation. In Z's case, she is the embodiment of the element of thunder and lightning, though her power has evolved considerably, allowing her to additionally control the weather and manipulate storms. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy and even directly power any offline machines she comes in contact with. By the future, Azure has completely master her powers. **'Weather manipulation:' Because of Z's advanced lightning abilities, she possesses the potential to control vast storms. **'Electrical resistance:' Z has a natural resistance to electricity and is completely unharmed by it. **'Lightning infusion:' Z can imbue certain objects with electrical energy. *'Flight:' With two sets of wings, four in total, Z is capable of achieving flight. Though her wings are slightly smaller, she has higher maneuverability and speed. Her cybernetic leg also provides a boost of speed with its built-in rocket. *'Enhanced strength:' Z is gifted with superior strength, greater than an average Mobian. *'Enhanced agility:' Z possesses enhanced agility, which she often makes use of in flight. *'Enhanced durability:' Z possesses very thick dragon scales that protects her from most physical attacks. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Z is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan Transformation:' Like other members of the House of Mythos, Z is capable of entering a titan transformation, in which she becomes Titan Azure. In her titan form, her entire body is made up of bright blue lightning energy and she gains enhanced speed and strength, can fly and hover without the use of her wings, and receives near invulnerability and powerfully enhanced lightning and weather abilities. Skills *'Swordsmanship:' Utilizing her uncle's old bladed cane, Z has become a master of swordsmanship. *'Rifle mastery:' Z makes use of a rifle powered by her lightning abilities, easily shooting her targets with precision and accuracy. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Z has become a master at hand-to-hand combat. *'Infiltration:' Z has become an expert at stealth and infiltration, able to sneak by Iblis forces unseen. *'Hacking:' Z has also become a skilled hacker, though her brother Umber is superior to her. *'Leadership:' By the future, Z has become an exceptional leader to the point where Umber has even resigned leadership over to her. Equipment *'Cybernetic leg:' After losing her leg in battle, Azure was built a replacement by the House of Galen. **'Rocket:' Her cybernetic leg has built-in rockets that boost her flight speed. *'Lightning powered rifle:' Also from the House of Galen, Azure has a rifle that is powered by and discharges her lightning powers. *'Bladed cane:' Azure possesses the bladed cane that once belonged to her uncle. *'Chaos Emerald locator:' Azure has a Chaos Emerald locator that allows her to track down Chaos Emeralds. Background Ruined future Z's background is still the same as her 16 year old present self, however following Iblis' release at some point, the world turned against Shadow, blaming him for the destruction and chaos. Z, out of love and loyalty to Shadow, remained by his side and, with Azreal and Umber's assistance, helped to fight off government forces that sought to apprehend him. When Azreal held off the pursuing army, he was killed in the process and his sacrifice did not matter as Shadow, Azure and Umber fell into an ambush. Shadow was captured and Umber lost his left eye while Azure's right leg had been blown off by a reprogrammed E-123 Omega. Thanks to Jacqueline, Umber and Azure were fitted with cybernetics replacements. Together with Umber and his wife, Raphaella, the three launched a rescue mission to save Shadow. However, an explosion caused the base to begin collapsing and Raph died in order to allow Azure and Umber to escape. The base collapsed and any attempt to get back in would disturb the foundation and cause it to fall into the lava. There was no way to get into the base nor was there even any certainty whether Shadow was still alive. In the following years, Azure stopped going by her birth name and adopted the alias "Z." She and Umber, now a tag team, worked with other survivors to fight Iblis, but with little progress in saving their world. Her most prized possessions are her uncle Azreal's old cane with a concealed blade and a lighter given to her by Shadow. She also developed a smoking addiction. Despite the ruin and warfare she has lived through, Z remains hopeful that their world can be saved. She awaits the moment when her past self and past Shadow arrive into the future so she can warn Shadow of what is to come should Iblis be released and that he must do anything to keep her present from becoming their future. When her past self and Shadow arrived in the future, Z and Umber kept close tabs on them until the found the cyan Chaos Emerald in the volcano. She even had Jacqueline fix up Omega in preparation for his reactivation. When Omega arrived to assist Shadow against Mephiles, Z and Umber intervened when Mephiles gained the upper hand. With her past self back in the correct timeline, Z did not have to worry about exposing herself. When Mephiles escaped using his time portal, Umber was able to keep it open while Z spoke with Shadow. She confessed that everyone Mephiles said about the future was true - except for her death - and asked him to help save her future by stopping Mephiles from releasing Iblis. Before leaving, she asked Shadow if she could hug him and gave him her lighter for good luck. Battling a God Z makes her return alongside Umber in chapter 18 of Whitewash where Mephiles and Iblis' fusion into Solaris, and the collapse of the space-time continuum that follows brings them together with her present counterpart and her companions. Z explains that she and Umber had been monitoring the time stream for any changes and if they resulted in any changes in the future. She is greeted with shock by her present self, who begins asking several questions about her future. Z however, does not indulge Azure's questions, but promises to answer them later. In order to defeat Solaris, Z recommends gathering the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, who had been killed by Mephiles. When she is questioned whether the Emeralds will actually resurrect someone, Z reveals that they were once used to resurrect her when she apparently fell to her death. When everyone agrees to split up and search for the Chaos Emeralds, Umber automatically assumes he will be going with her, but she shocks him when she orders him to go with Shadow, while she opts to go with Azure. When they arrive in a distorted Wave Ocean, Z easily destroys a horde of Iblis Takers with her weather powers, which Azure is easily impressed by. When Azure begins asking about how to defeat Garnett, Z sadly answers that she does not even know and any information on the future she would provide would be useless since defeating Solaris would result in the future being rewritten. Before they find the Chaos Emerald, she encourages Azure to embrace her powers and learn to better control them. As they make their way back to the others, Azure asks why Z sent Umber with Shadow, to which she replies that Umber needs to learn something from Shadow. When Sonic is revived, Z apologizes to Azure for not having all the answers about the future like Azure might have hoped. After Solaris is defeated and reverts to his Flames of Hope form, Z and Umber convince Princess Elise to blow out the flame rather than keep it, as it would risk the Solaris Project happening again. Once the flame is blown out, Z, Umber and Silver all disappear, returning to the future. Timeline altered Since Solaris, and therefore Iblis and Mephiles, were erased from history in the present, Z and Umber are rewritten to adjust to the new timeline, leaving her future up to speculation. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Featured Articles